


Bru-Wayne's Drag Race

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drag Queens, Gen, Pure Nonsense, Ru-Paul's Drag Race AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Young Justice team in a Ru-Paul's Drag Race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bru-Wayne's Drag Race

The loud music pounded over the speakers. Slim, dark and a goddess amoungst humans, BruWayne strode down the runway. Her step was powerful, strong and confident. At the end of the path, she stopped, posing just as the song finished it’s last note.

‘And what?’

“Hello Bru,” Dick called, leaning forward at the judges table and beaming.

Bru bowed her head slightly, not a hair out of place. “Hello, Dee.”

“Looking beautiful as ever, Bru,” Clark grinned, leaned back in his seat and sure of himself.

“Same to you,” she replied. “And hello to you Ms. Prince.”

“Also good to be here, Bru," the last judge, a smirking Diana sat.

Bru stepped down and took his seat. “This week my last three girls were tasked with 'fighting crime’. With my best photographer they stomped their way to action. And now they’re going to be storming up the runway in their best justice-fueled look.”

The music poured back into the room, lights dancing around.

The first queen stepped out. Tiny and slender, she’s dressed in waves of green and red. She’d carefully styled her hair over one eye, pulling an allure of mystery. Her walk was tight, controlled, almost too much so. She was a calculating character, finding all the ways to win the competition.

After her, there followed a bouncy, brilliant queen. She was decked in tight folds of white and red. She’d kept her hair long, free and waved. Her walk was energetic, demanding all eyes to watch her and all mouths twitched up in a smile. She was so carefree it was impossible to say what was passing between her ears.

The last girl stepped onto the run way like she owned it. In body-hugging reds, blues and golds, she swayed her hips. Her hair was short, gloriously waved and that 'just out of bed’ look. She posed at the end to let the light catch her belts, earrings and rings. This was hers, she all but shouted with her slight smirk.

The judges watched each one pass with sharp eyes. Bru called her girls to the front. They went over each photo, Bru pointed out the pros and cons. She had more cons than she was content with.

“Robin,” Clark started, a tad disappointed. He had his arms crossed over his tweed jacket “You’re still so controlled, but in this outfit you killed it."

“True, I’ve never seen someone’s stomach look so good,” Dick put in.

Robin shifted on stage. “Last week you told me to do something bolder.”

“And this dress is a massive improvement,” Clark replied, earning a slight nod from Bru.

“So, Konderella, you got in a fight with my photographer,” Bru started slowly, moving on to the next girl.

Konderella flipped her bangs back, brow lifted and mouth a thin line. “He told me I couldn’t model and I proved him wrong.”

Bru’s brow arched up and he glanced down at the photo before him. “Hm…”

“Well, the pose is a bit awkward, I think,” Diana put in. “I mean, I’ve acted as a warrior before and you seem a bit uncomfortable.”

The other judges nodded.

“But you’re down right sickening,” Dick added. “You destroyed this runway. And that outfit!”

Konderella smirked. “Thanks.”

“Now Impress,” Bru continued. “You really shocked my photographer.”

Impress bounced in place, grinning. “It was so much fun! I loved the outfit.”

The judges chuckled. Clark shook his head slightly, amused.

“And it just continues onto the runway. You look so light and fluffy right now,” Dick stated.

Impress plucked at the edges of her dress, pleased.

“But… I’m not seeing superhero,” Diana put in.

“Superheroes can be cute,” Clark returned.

“They also need to be practical,” Diana retorted.

“I’ve got shorts on underneath!” Impress interrupted.

The judges pause and blink. They had not been expecting that.

Bru cleared his throat. “It is time to deliberate. You may return to the Interior Illusions Lounge and enjoy a drink.”

The queens nodded and file out.

“Tell me who was your favorite,” Bru started, looking over her now empty runway.

“Well, Robin looked the most like a superhero,” Dick answered.

“But her walk needs some serious work. It’s so stiff,” Clark said.

“Are you sure it’s him and not you?” Dick retorted, looking pointedly down.

Bru laughed, the others enjoying a chuckle.

“What about Konderella? She lit that runway up, but her photos and personality are too much,” Clark said.

“Too much of a personality is not a bad thing,” Bru pointed out.

“But if she is fighting with people she might never get what she wants,” Diana said, leaning forward with a small frown. "Plus heroes fight with criminals, not citizens."

“Her hip pop alone should knock out everyone else,” Dick commented.

Bru shook her head, bemused. “And Impress.”

“Always the cutest but never a hero,” Clark sighed.

Dick snorted. “She could always just confuse her enemies into giving her things.”

Diana laughed. “As if that would work. Her dress was cute but if I had to wear that in my next film I’d be showing off more than anyone needs to see.”

“You mean your shirts don’t do that already?” Dick ribbed.

Diana glowered, reaching around Bru to hit his shoulder.

“Enough. I’ve made my decision,” Bru said, cutting them off. She looked very serious, ice eyes sharp. “Bring back… My girls…”


End file.
